parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of Disney & Pixar's 2010 computer-animated adventure comedy sequel "Toy Story 3" Cast *Woody - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Buzz Lightyear - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Jessie - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Bullseye - Ferdinand *Mr. Potato Head - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mrs. Potato Head - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Barbie - Jenna (Balto) *Ken - Balto *Big Baby - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Twitch - Nigel (Rio) *Stretch - Mirage (Aladdin TV Series)) *Chunk - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Sparks - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Chatter Telephone - Skipper (Madagascar) *Bookworm - Zazu (The Lion King) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Manchas (Zootopia) *Andy Davis - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Molly Davis - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bonnie Anderson - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Chuckles - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Trixie - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mr. Pricklepants - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Dolly - Ash (Sing) *Buttercup - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Bia, Carla and Tiago (Rio 2) Scenes *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 2 - Cody Grown Up (aka Wart) *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 6 - Mordecai Leaves/Rough Play *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 7 - Playtime with Vanellope *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Verison) part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 9 - Kai's Offer *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 10 - 'I See Wart'/Locked Up *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 11 - Shifu's Story of Kai *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 12 "Tell Me Lies"/Daybreak *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 13 - Mordecai's Advice from a Sabertooth Tiger *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 15 - Balto's Closet/'Prison Riot! *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 16 - Spanish Kovu *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 20 - Goodbye, Wart *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 21 - "We Belong Together"/Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Animal Story 3 (AnimatedFan195 Version) part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Songs *Song sung by Kiara - "Tell Me Lies" (from Cats Don't Dance) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof